ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus King
Christopher Sean Gold '''and Mark Albright Stewart''' (born December 15, 1981) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring names, Marcus King '''and Kenyon'''. Christopher Gold is currently signed to XWA, where he is the Co General Manager of XWA Desire. Sudden Impact Wrestling (2010) In November 2010, Marcus King signed a three month deal with Sudden Impact Wrestling after being recommended by former XWA Superstar, Chris Kenyon. Marcus was placed in a Tryout Match against Ted Anderson at SIW's 6 Month Supershow and the match was a no contest after Marcus had attacked Ted Anderson before the match and legitimately broke Anderson's Spine. Marcus was released by SIW, soon after the injury despite they would stick by him despite the incident. World Wrestling Hell (2010-2011) Marcus would be out of work for the next two months, but in December 2010. That would be when Marcus found a job again. Marcus joined Yahoo! sponsored Independent Promotion known as World Wrestling Hell as a heel, and made his debut on their show Impactful against Jay Savage. Marcus won his debut match. Marcus would then go on to feud with Matt Zeppilin, after cutting a promo about the former World Champion saying that he was useless in the company and needs to know when to pass the torch. Marcus King got the chance to face off against Matt Zeppilin and won again. Matt Zeppilin then brought in his Alter-Ego known as "WS Guru", and he would go onto to challenge Marcus in a No DQ rules match at 'Survival', however General Manager Rodney Storm disagreed with the proposal and suggested the two men featured in an 8 Man Tournament to determine the new WWH Intercontinental Championship. Marcus defeated WS Guru, after cheating and then would defeat Dragon Dashing Rhodes in the Semi-Final which lead to the finals, where Marcus King defeated Steven E. Marcus's championship reign would be cut short however, as WWH folded in after Rodney Storm had no time to run the company. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2011) Marcus wasted no time in looking for a new job and decided to help build up on Xtreme Wrestling Federation, at its early days. Marcus King signed up to the company on the condition that he was pushed to satisfactorial rates. Marcus was awarded an Intercontinental Championship match in the main event of XWF's Returning Collision and would go on to face The Rock. Marcus won the match after using his finishing move Risen Against Light. Marcus would then face FAKE SNAKE also known as Ted Anderson from Sudden Impact Wrestling, and the match would result in No Contest once again and this is because of the referee not turning up. XWF would be slipping behind by losing consistency and Marcus joined the backstage management in effort to restore the show, however the plans failed. Marcus was supposed to face off against KJ Miller, defending his IC Championship. Xtreme Wrestling Association (2011) Marcus King in January was selected to join XWA after a series of tryouts including against Greg S, and impressed management. XWA noticed Marcus's undefeated streak in professional wrestling and used that for Marcus to get over. Marcus debuted in XWA at In Your House #3, and assaulted Greg S after Greg's match with Chris Kenyon, marking a new alliance. King and Kenyon would continue to team with each other during House Shows, until Cyberslam. At Cyberslam, Chris Kenyon took on Akira in a #2 Contender's Match in a Parking Lot Brawl. It seemed Akira had the lead in the match, however then Marcus King came out of the car boot to attack Akira. Marcus would then take a swerve and attacked Kenyon as well, in the process he costed Kenyon the match. Chris Kenyon and Marcus King were supposed to feud, but it was cancelled. Marcus made his debut in the King Of Xtreme tournament taking on Steve Madrick at Vendetta #28, and Marcus successfully won thanks to the debuting Sargon. After the show, a kayfabe argument between Marcus King and Angel Love took place where Marcus attempted to recruit Angel into his Stable, The Horde. Marcus would then take on T.K at Vendetta #29, where he would lose to T.K after the Natural Selection. Backstage, a brawl took place between King, T.K and Black Dragon where Dragon and King would align and name themselves Black Apocalypse. At Vendetta #30 known as Legends Night, XWA Management made a Falls Count Anywhere match between Marcus King and Danny Diamond expecting it to have some significance to the show, however Marcus came to the ring smoking and unprepared for his match. Marcus lost in quick time, and the match received bad response. Marcus King is currently suspended for 50 days from Xtreme Wrestling Association Premises. At King of Xtreme, the Marcus King character was discontinued due to the incident on Vendetta #30, and XWA conjured a trick by having returning worker Kenyon take his place, and at King of Xtreme. Kenyon would take his own gimmick back, and win the Cruiser X Championship in the Victory Road match. Kenyon would then face off against Minkaro the next Vendetta, and would be defeated by The Pioneer Anomaly. At In Your House #4, Kenyon was defeated by Razor Xtreme in a grudge match after Kenyon had defeated the legend at King of Xtreme. Kenyon is supposedly being linked for the Desire General Manager job. Total No Limits' Wrestling (2011) In March 2011, Marcus King signed up with Total No Limits' Promotion after being recommended it to by Chris Kenyon. Marcus King would make his debut on TNL Aggression #1 in a Fatal Four Way for the United States Championship where he would face Lupus, Mark Storey and Tommy Ringo. Marcus won the match and made history becoming the first TNL Champion, and his efforts did not go unnoticed as he received high praise backstage, and was featured in TNL's first ever Super 6 picking up First Place. However the next Aggression, Marcus King was booked for upcoming PPV Inception, against Rob Chapman in a 2 out of 3 falls match. And during the show's opening segment, he and other superstars in the ring with him were attacked by the debuting Cerberus. Chris Samson then announced a match up between Cerberus and Marcus King later on in the show, and Marcus won the match after Cerberus got himself disqualified for being too aggressive with the referee. Third show of Aggression, it would be announced that Rob Chapman has departed from the company due to not being 100%, and he decided to bow out rather than wait to be full health. Marcus's challenger would reveal to be the winner of Damage vs Johnny Blaze, which Damage won by defeating his opponent. Snake (not to be confused with Ted Anderson in XWF) defeated Marcus King under what would say controversial fasion, however King was rewarded with praise backstage and an angle was proposed where King would compete under somebody's trance, although not revealed who. Inception, Marcus defended his TNL United States Championship and is the only ever champion to defend his belt in a match. King took a break for Aggression #4, and cut a segment with an unknown figure and he would show signs of hypnotism for the first time, Aggression #5 coincided with the XWA Vendetta #30 incident and TNL officials were not impressed with Marcus's behaviour. Johnny Blaze defeated Marcus King for the TNL United States Championship, and it was revealed that he had also been released from his TNL contract. A rematch was originally discussed to put Blaze over, but the plans were soon scrapped. As for King's mystery torment, the rumour's were said to be Kenyon, Dante Cross, Black Dragon or JHalc as them. JHalc was ruled out automatically when he returned under his current look, rather than his old look where he symbolizes King's tormentor.